


The Time Class 1A Heard Hamilton In English Class

by Vereen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ...his mumbling helps with rapping ok?, Bakugo is Burr, I like to think this is a crackfic, Midoriya is Lafayette, Rated C, This is a fun prompt i found on a friend's discord, U.A. Cultural Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), eri still smiles dont worry, for crack, i just wrote and posted, this has not been betaed, written in like 3 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereen/pseuds/Vereen
Summary: Present Mic may have made a mistake.But the class loved it, so whatever.(If Class 1A decided to get him to help with their vocals for practice, well, that was none of your business.)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic & Class 1-A
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	The Time Class 1A Heard Hamilton In English Class

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Fletch on discord, so thanks for the idea!

Present Mic had made a mistake.

Whether it was the best mistake or worst mistake in his life, no one would know.

It certainly was one of the worse ones, according to his coworkers.

But he liked to think it was one of the greatest things he had ever done in his entire teaching career.

That mistake? Forgetting to create a lesson plan for Class 1A, and substituting it with a musical to help them learn English instead.

* * *

  
  


Yamada watched the class as he walked into the room, most of them were getting out paper and pencils (While Midoriya’s notebook was a stark contrast against the plain desk), and overall preparing for a normal class day.

Well, they were wrong.

_ “Mic, you were doing your radio show until 3 last night.” _

_ “Yeah, so?” _

_ “And you had patrol right after school ended and up until you had to get to the studio.” _

_ “Yeah, so?” _

_ Aizawa sighed. “AND as soon as you left, you came home and went straight to bed, no food or anything.” _

_ “Yeah, so?” Yamada was confused as to what his husband was getting at there. Sure, his sleep behavior last night was not very healthy. It wasn’t like he did this very often! Only once _

_ …or twice _

_ …a week. _

_ Yikes. _

_ The only difference last night was between all the other times he had done that was the Eri incident was still fresh in his memory, and with his possible daughter in the hospital with his husband constantly up until recently, he hadn’t had a very calm mind. But, he had to admit, something else had seemed off. _

_ “Did you make a lesson plan for the kids today?” _

_ “...Oh shit.” _

_ In a moment of panic, Yamada grabbed his laptop from his bag and opened it. On it was a lesson plan. He began to sigh in relief but then remembered that 1A was much further ahead in their studies than he had expected last time he checked.  _

_ In the background, music from an old American musical began to flow through the speakers. _

_ Yamada thought for a moment, and began to brainstorm a new lesson plan for Class 1A. _

Now, with his students all in front of him, he began to play said musical for the kids to listen to. 

**“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman…”**

The room quieted down, and when he explained that they were going to learn English (Along with old American history) through an American musical, they were all excited about the idea.

Later, Yamada noticed Jirou humming along to Wait For It, and if she knew it previously? That  _ might _ have explained why he saw her mouthing along to Guns and Ships only a few songs later.

* * *

  
  


A few weeks later, Uraraka approached Yamada with a question and a request. 

“Um, Mic-Sensei? Does UA have a stage with a turntable?”

Yamada thought for a moment. He remembered the regular stage, but with UA’s funds, it wouldn’t be out of line (probably) if UA had a stage with that.

“I’m not sure. Why are you asking me this, Uraraka?”

“The class was planning on putting on a show for the school festival, and the musical you showed us has been stuck in my head for the past few weeks. I was thinking, if we have a stage with a turntable, we could put on Hamilton as our class performance.”

“That’s a good idea, Listener! I’ll talk to Nezu and see if the school has a stage like that, and if we don’t then I’m sure UA has the funds to change our normal stage up a bit.”

“Thanks, Mic-Sensei!”

And while it technically was a class-only festival, he, as a teacher, was allowed to be their voice coach, right?

  
  


* * *

**“I’m takin’ this horse by the reins, makin’ Redcoats redder with bloodstains!”**

**“Lafayette!”**

**“And I’m never gonna’ stop until I make em’ drop and burn em’ up and scatter their remains I’m-”**

**“Lafayette!”**

**“Watch me engaging em’ escaping em’ enrAGING em’ ow!”**

**“Lafayette!”**

**“I go to France for more funds,”**

**“Lafayette!”**

**“I come back with more GUNS.”**

While Aoyama may have been a better fit for the Frenchman, Midoriya could certainly rap much better. His mumble storms gave proof to that. His double casting as Thomas Jefferson made the role even  _ more _ perfect.

Aoyama preferred being cast as Laurens/Philip anyway.

* * *

  
  


The final cast:

Hamilton: Kaminari

Burr: Bakugo

Laurens/Philip: Aoyama

Mulligan/Madison: Todoroki

Lafayette/Jefferson: Midoriya

Angelica: Jirou

Eliza: Uraraka

Peggy/Maria Renolds: Momo

James Renolds: Sero

George Washington: Kirishima

King George III: Iida

Philip Schuyler: Tokoyami

Samuel Seaburry: Ojiro

Charles Lee: Mineta

The Bullet: Mina

Extras: Tsuyu, Koda, Shoji, Sato, Hagakure

* * *

  
  


For months afterward, if you walked into the 1A dorms, you would hear at least  _ someone _ humming a Hamilton song. More often than not, if it was a more-than-one-person song, someone would join in. 

A lot of the girls liked to hum Helpless, Satisfied, and Burn.

(If Say No to This was scorn by all of the class except Mineta, well, if you saw Mineta being punted into a window, you had a pretty good guess.)

Most of the boys liked My Shot, but each of them had a personal favorite. 

(And if Bakugo’s favorite was Farmer Refuted, no one knew.)

Yamada was proud of what he had done.

Aizawa was not. He had to suffer through his class ~~his~~ ~~_ kids _ ~~ rapping in English for the next few months, and he was sick of it. But it made Eri smile, so...


End file.
